Oppan Bob's Burgers Style
by christian95
Summary: this is just a short little thing i wrote just for the fun of it it is a songfic and it is comedic just a one off random short lol :) Gene does Gangnam Style lol enjoy


**I got bored so I decided to do something comedic this is basically something I just made for the lolz I don't own Bob's Burgers or Gangnam style so anyways I hope you****...**

~enjoy~

**Gene is sitting on a beach chair by the beach….**

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style**

Suddenly gene leans up in his beach chair singing

**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja **

**Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja **

**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja **

**Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja**

Doing Gangnam style down the road before finally reaching his destination Wagstaff school bursting through the doors while all the classroom doors open he begins Gangnam styling down the hallways

**Na nun sa na ye **

**Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye **

**Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye **

**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye **

**Gu ron sa na ye**

Gene Gangnam styles all the way to the cafeteria all the teachers stare on at him he just stares all winking at all them meanwhile Mr. Frond watches on with his eye twitching Gene just winks at him and smiles still singing and dancing

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

Gene finally reaches the cafeteria doors and opens them looking serious for a moment with every student turning around to look at him he begins singing and dancing again

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

Everyone in the cafeteria begins dancing some even hoping on the table gangnam styling Gene then jumps on the table Gangnam styling all the way down

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh **

**Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja **

**I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja **

**Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja **

**Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja**

Jimmy Junior is seen dancing in the exit of the cafeteria with Gene laying underneath him singing

**Na nun sa na ye **

**Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye **

**Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye **

**Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye **

**Gu ron sa na ye**

The entire student body begins dancing down the highway as Gene sings suddenly he see's Courtney Wheeler dancing he then sings the next part getting real close to her

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka **

Before they break apart dancing along side one another along with the rest of the student body as Gene continues singing

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

he then gets behind Courtney Wheeler before getting down on the ground and crawling between her legs still singing

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

Gene then gets up dancing along side the others as he continues singing more

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **

**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **

**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **

**You know what I'm saying**

The whole student body begin dancing down the street as Gene still continues singing and Gangnam styling

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

They finally reach Bob's burgers as they all run in singing and dancing

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh **

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

Says Gene making a pose along with the rest of the student body

Bob suddenly glances out of his window at all the students in his restaurant

"Oh god Gene you didn't" says Bob in a stressed out tone rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Best flash mob slash marketing campaign ever!" Shouts Gene in a happy tone with a smile on his face as Mr. Frond bursts though the door of the restaurant his face red and eye twitching with an angry look on his face

"Gene Belcher!" Screams out Mr. Frond in an angry tone as he begins chasing after Gene as Gene runs around the restaurant before he exits out the front door of the restaurant running down the block as Mr. Frond chases him

"Oppan Gangnam style Mr. Frond!" shouts out Gene in a happy tone as he runs away from Mr. Frond


End file.
